


regularly scheduled programming

by opalescent_disaster



Series: first, she leaves you alone. second, you break all her rules. [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, but like, feelings too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescent_disaster/pseuds/opalescent_disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root keeps coming back from missions injured, and Shaw won't stand for that, even though it's hard to admit that she cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	regularly scheduled programming

"Root." Shaw breathes heavily, Root's hands roaming her body.

"Mmm?" Root continues to kiss her neck, eager to continue their routine.

"Wait." Shaw shoves Root off of her.

"Something wrong, Sweetie?" Root chirps, voice as sickeningly sweet as always, "Or can we get back to our regularly scheduled programming?"

"I've been thinking about a few things. I've been meaning to talk to you about it for a while."

"A slippery slope indeed..." Root trails a hand up her leg as she speaks.

Shaw swats her hand away, for once, not giving in to her advances, "Root, I'm serious. We need to talk. You've been going out on these missions and coming back with all sorts of bruises and cuts, and it just seems to be getting worse."

"I thought you liked seeing me all beaten up?" Her sickeningly sweet voice can drive Shaw crazy at times. In _both_ ways.

"Yeah, but only when I do it," she mumbles.

"You do have an odd little list of idiosyncrasies..." She runs a thumb down her cheek.

"Stop using big words I don't understand to distract me," She swats her hand away, groaning.

"Fine." Her hand reaches Shaw's thigh again, and she leans in to whisper in her ear, "I called you," Root nips at her earlobe, "a kinky little minx."

In a split second, Shaw has Root pinned under her legs, holding her hands above her head.

"See, what did I say?" Root smirks.

"You... are gonna listen to me." Shaw breathes, leaning in close but not close enough.

"You know full well that this is _not_ how this goes, Sameen."

" _This_ ," she gestures between the two of them, "isn't happening unless you listen."

Root is silent.

"Good," She lets go of Root's hands, "now. You are going to stop putting yourself in constant danger, and start thinking about your actions."

Oh, how the tables have turned. It seemed like Root had said something quite similar to Shaw just a short time ago... although she knows it's been years.

"I know you want to be a hero or some other bullshit but I can't have you out there getting hurt all the time. As much as it pisses me off, I care about you, _okay_? In _some way_ , I care about you. I don't know _why_ , or _how_ , but I _do_ , and you know that's hard for me to admit. Contrary to what you may believe, I don't enjoy removing bullets from your arms."

"I love you too, Shaw."

"Th- that's not what I said!" Shaw snaps back, taken aback by Root's assumption.

"Oh, but it is." Root takes her sudden vulnerability to turn the tables yet again, and pin Shaw against the headboard. "You _love_ me. I _love_ you. We both know it. We've all but said it. Figured I'd have to be the one to throw caution to the wind."

"You piss me off." Shaw groans, quickly pushing Root back under her, after she's processed her comment. "And I'm... still stronger than you." She hesitates, and almost responds to Root's comment, but can't.

"Oh, I know. You just like it _oh so much_ when I make you scream."

"Not tonight." Shaw traces lines down Root's curves, getting the idea in her mind that she'll be the one doing that tonight.

"You know you best not deny me these things Shaw..."

"I can do whatever the hell I want with you, and you know it." Shaw scoffs, pushing her thumb under the waist of Root's jeans.

"Sameeeeeeeen," Root begs, rolling her hips up.

"What?" Shaw teases, fiddling with the button on Root's pants.

"Shaw, _please_." Root manages to wriggle out of her top, and wraps her arms around Shaw's hips.

"You'll have to tell me what you want, Root." Shaw leans closer, but still not close enough, to her, whispering softly.

" _You_ , please," she says, as nonchalant as ever.

Shaw can't take it anymore, can't handle it when she talks to her like that, and, god, she hates that Root can seduce her like this, but now, the heat coursing through her body is too much to ignore. Shaw pulls Root's jeans off of her in record time, and tosses her own clothes aside as well, completely skipping her usual tease.

"Someone's eager," Root quips.

Shaw glares at her for a moment before simply saying, "Yeah."

"And straightforward."

Shaw brings her lips down to meet Root. This is gentler than they usually are, but Shaw can't completely pin down why. Root's not sure either. Though, it's not like she's thinking about it for any longer than the time it takes for the thought to cross her mind, since all she hears in her head is _Shaw_. Shaw's lips on hers, Shaw's lips on her neck, chest, and down, _down_...

Root arches her back, putty in Shaw's hands. "Not yet," Shaw trails kisses back up her stomach, "I want this to be slow."

"Slow, my ass," she breathes, "you never want it slow when I'm in charge."

"Well, Root, that's the thing. You're not in charge now," she smirks, and Root moans as Shaw teases her through her underwear, "And, for the record, yeah, _your ass_."

Root flashes a flirty smile, raising her eyebrows, "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Fuck you." Shaw internally groans, hating that Root has to make a big deal out of anything mildly sentimental. Even if it is just a comment about how nice her ass looks in... well... _anything_.

" _Would you, Sameen?_ " Root's voice is as innocent as ever, and it drives her crazy.

Shaw gives in. Their lips meet, slow, like she promised. It's the first time they've done something like this, in such a way. Shaw had expected a few quick hookups, but 1 turned into 2, 3, more, _more_ , _more_... and Root... Root had expected the same, in all honesty. She never thought Shaw would see her in any other way, even though she always kept trying.To Root, the mere thought of Shaw in bed with her, kissing her slowly, was enough to almost make her cry. The fact that Shaw cares about her... _fuck_... She knows she'll never say she loves her, or want to wake up in the morning and make her breakfast, or bicker like an old married couple, and she's okay with that. The fact that Shaw is here, now, with her, _with_ her, with _her_ , is enough.

Shaw sends her over the edge and kisses her forehead as she settles. "How was that?" she says, breath hot on Root's neck.

" _Fuck... Sameen..._ " she manages, still breathing heavily, and still slightly stunned over the situation as a whole, and kind of unsure what to do or say next.

"You know I meant it," Shaw sighs, pulling the bedspread over them, "when I said I cared about you. And I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know," Root wraps her arms around her bare stomach, breathing in her _entire being_.

For once, Shaw lets her.

**Author's Note:**

> god, this is my first time writing anything like this. i'm too much of a loser to even post this on my actual account lmao. hope this wasn't too cringey.


End file.
